Paige the Peddler
"She's a collector of other-worldly artifacts. By helping her with her "Catalog of Oddities", you can earn some ghostly rewards!" Paige is one of the NPCs Molli can randomly encounter in the Treasure Room. She´s a collector of ghostly oddities, gadgets and knick-knaks. Like Hector, Paige sends Molli on quests and will reward her with souls and ectoplasm or, rarely, a charm. Her quests involve the player equipping a specific charm and then interacting with her when she appears in the Treasure Vault. Dialogue Greetings "Oh ho ho! It’s good to see another friendly face in these haunted halls. You must be Molli! Bunber told me a bit about you. I’m Paige the Peddler, but you can just call me Paige! I’m a collector of ghostly oddities, and seeing as this mansion is haunted, it seems I’ve come to the right place." "Why, hello there, dear! It’s good to see you. Find anything interesting lying around the mansion? Hehehe!" "Aw, hello dear! How’s the ghost hunting going?" Quest "Now dear, I have a favor to ask of you. I’ve made it my business to collect and catalog the many spectral oddities that exist in this world. Those charms I’ve been hearing so much about… did you know they’re actually ghostly artifacts? Seeing as how you run around the mansion carrying these with you, would you be so kind as to show me the charms I ask for? You can still keep them of course, though I’d love to add them to my oddity catalog. Speaking of which, have you discovered the - specific charm - by any chance? If you could bring me that charm, I’d love to take a look at it! I might even have a reward for you in my bag here!" "Oh Molli! I was hoping to run into you, dear. Have you discovered the - specific charm - by any chance? If you bring me that charm, I'd love to take a look at it! I might even have a reward for you in my bag here!" "Why, hello there Molli! Have you found that charm I asked for? You know, the - specific charm - ? Please let me know when you do! I'd love to see it." "Hello dear! Oh my, are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is that a - specific charm - you're carrying with you? Please, can I take a look? Yes, this is it! Wonderful! Thank you for showing me this charm, sweetie. Take this as a reward, you deserve it!" Upon meeting Bunber the Butler (via Servant's Curse ) "Oh ho ho! Hello there, sweetie! You know, I was just chatting with Bunber the Butler and he's really quite the gentlemen. He offered to give me a personal tour of the mansion! It would be a perfect opportunity to discover some new ghostly trinkets!" Upon meeting Olly (via Four-Eyes Charm ) " Hello dear! Are you and young Olly getting along? You seem to be around the same age. Maybe you two can exchange ghost hunting tips? Oh ho ho!" Category:Characters Category:NPC